Surgical lamp is an important facility used to illuminate surgery sites. A desirable surgical lamp should be at least having a proper light color, illumination intensity and adjustable light field or illumination zone. In a surgery, the operation incision may be very small and needs only the light focusing on a small scope. However, the injured area could be relative large in case it is a treatment for a burned or scalded body surface, the illumination zone should be enlarged to cover a relatively bigger area. Thus, to adjust and change the illumination zone is an indispensable function for a surgical lamp assembly.
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional surgical lamp which generally comprising a housing P20, a reflector P21 is arranged concentrically inside the housing P20, and a transparent shield P22. Between the reflector and transparent shield, there is a mechanism for reciprocally moving the position of the lamp bracket P23 up or down, whereby to change light reflection angle through the reflector P21 to a illumination plane. The mechanism comprising a trapezoidal rod P24 engaged with a pin and connected to an outer sleeve. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the trapezoidal rod P24 connected with one end of the handle P10 in a same axis. Hence when the trapezoidal rod P24 is turned by handle P10, the pin will lift or lower the sleeve and consequently move the lamp bracket P23 upward or downward.
In other words, turning the handle P10 may change the reflection angle of the lamp, and change the size of the lamp's illumination zone. Furthermore, it is essential to use a sterilized handle P11 to cover the light handle P10 in a surgery, and the handle P11 should be sterilized after every operation. To this end, a connect means P12 is provided for connecting or releasing the sterilized handle P11 and enables the sterilized handle P11 could be removed for sterilization treatment after each surgery is completed.
In addition to the surgical lamp, a surgical video camera is another important facility in the surgery site. It is used for capturing the surgical area and surgery steps took by the surgeon. Said surgical video camera is generally being positioned above the surgeon's head at the same height of the surgical lamp. Therefore, to combine the surgical lamp and surgical video camera together shall gain a great advantages of making the facility multifunctional and saves a lot of space in the surgery site.
There is a surgical lamp with a built-in video camera inside being introduced to the market place. The built-in video camera can be manually or electrically turned to change the lens angle as desired by the operators, but said surgical lamp cannot be adjusted to change the scope of its illumination. Hence although said product has multiple function and makes better utilization of space, it sacrifices the basic requirements of adjusting illumination zone in the surgical sites. This leaves rooms for improvement.